


~ Valentine’s Day.  (“Io voglio…”)

by feeltheromance, Vanlinlla



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Credence Barebone, POV Original Percival Graves, Slash, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanlinlla/pseuds/Vanlinlla
Summary: “Dovremmo fare un gioco, allora.”“Un gioco?” Cerca di capire dalla sua espressione se accettare sarebbe pericoloso, “Che tipo di gioco?”“Molto semplice.” Sorride, “Comincia con ‘io voglio…’: per ogni cosa che tu vuoi, te ne dirò una che voglio io, così saremo sempre pari. Che ne pensi?”





	~ Valentine’s Day.  (“Io voglio…”)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di mettere il doppio autore con @Vanlinlla, perché la ff è stata scritta da me, ma alcuni dei dialoghi di Graves sono suoi, e l’idea è stata buttata giù con il suo prezioso aiuto. Love you bby, spero ti piaccia se avrai voglia di rileggerla, e grazie perché condividi con me queste cose che amo.
> 
> Per tutti gli altri: enjoy!  
> Sembra che io non riesca a far altro che scrivere su di loro, quindi uhm expect more soon?? maybe??  
> E buon san Valentino in ritardo \o/

_I'll fucking digest you,_  
_One kiss at a time._  
_You wish I was yours,_  
_And I hope that you're mine._

_(Lurk_ by The Neighbourhood)

 

Credence nota la scatola di cioccolatini per caso, passando di fronte alla vetrina della pasticceria Kowalski, come fa ogni sera per tornare a casa.

Non è stupido, ha imparato da piccolo che guardare ciò che non si può avere è una distrazione pericolosa, perché desiderare quello che non si merita è peccato – _ma allora perché non riesce a smettere di guardare Mr Graves?-_ e ha imparato a camminare a testa bassa, evitando accuratamente di lasciarsi abbindolare dalle vetrine illuminate colme di meraviglie a lui proibite.

È pomeriggio, e si sente lontanissimo dalla realtà che brulica nel resto della città.

Sta ripensando al suo incontro con Mr Graves appena terminato e deve mordersi la guancia per smetterla di sorridere.

È così poco presente che alza lo sguardo senza pensarci, e i prodotti esposti nella vetrina della pasticceria catturano subito la sua attenzione. Tutti i dolci hanno almeno una decorazione in rosa o in rosso e sono tempestati di cuori di ogni forma e dimensione.

Credence trattiene il respiro. A breve sarà san Valentino.

Non se ne era reso conto, perché è una festa pagana e in chiesa non viene festeggiata, nemmeno in modo stupido per far divertire i bambini. Mary Lou li tiene tutti ben lontano da tali orrori. Credence si ritrova a sorridere divertito realizzando che una donna come lei si sente minacciata da mazzi di fiori profumati e torte a forma di cuore.

Il suo riflesso nel vetro gli sorride e si affretta a tornare serio. Solo ora, mentre si sforza di non sorridere –“ _Non pensare a Mr Graves, non pensare a come ti ha salutato abbracciandoti stretto, non pensare al suo profumo._ ”- nota la scatola di cioccolatini.

Non è pacchiana o eccessivamente decorata come gli altri prodotti. L’esterno è ricoperto in finto velluto bordeaux, è quadrata, elegante, e solo i cioccolatini all’interno sono a forma di cuore, tutti quanti. Il tutto è chiuso con un sottile nastro dorato, in questo caso lasciato sciolto e il coperchio scostato, così che se ne possa ammirare il contenuto.

Credence si sente le guance scottare prima ancora di riuscire a raggiungere i suoi stessi pensieri.

Quanto gli piacerebbe che qualcuno –“ _Mr Graves, Mr Graves, Mr Graves,”_ \- gli regalasse una cosa del genere. Non che se la meriti, non ha mai fatto niente di abbastanza generoso per meritarsela, ma quanto, _quanto_ lo renderebbe felice. Lo farebbe sentire amato, voluto, desiderato, prezioso. Uno strano calore gli si propaga dalla base della schiena in tutto il resto del corpo, al solo pensiero.

Mr Graves si è dimostrato sempre più aperto e affettuoso verso di lui, ma potrebbe mai arrivare a questo?

Gli ha già fatto dei regali, tutti preziosissimi e custoditi gelosamente (i petali secchi di quella margherita che aveva colto per lui al parco; il bastoncino di un gelato grandissimo e buonissimo con cui Mr Graves si era presentato da lui, un pomeriggio; un fazzoletto azzurro con il bordo blu, con cui aveva accuratamente pulito il sangue dalle sue mani, dopo che Mary Lou l’aveva punito. Credence aveva già smesso di sanguinare quando l’aveva incontrato, ma aveva finto di doversi ancora premere il fazzoletto su un paio di tagli, per poter stringere qualcosa di suo. Mr Graves lo aveva ripulito e aveva detto che poteva tenerlo, che era un regalo) tutti nel suo nascondiglio più sicuro.

Tuttavia, un regalo come questo sarebbe a dir poco diverso. Implicherebbe qualcosa, soprattutto se consegnato il giorno di san Valentino. Sarebbe una dichiarazione.

Credence deglutisce, con un’idea che gli fa sudare i palmi delle mani dall’agitazione.

E se fosse lui a regalarlo a Mr Graves?

 

Per i due giorni successivi Credence cerca di dimenticare la scatola di cioccolatini.

Nonostante i suoi buoni propositi però, il giorno di san Valentino arriva, inevitabile.

In ogni angolo della città spuntano palloncini a forma di cuore, bouquet di rose rosse a forma di cuore, insegne a forma di cuore, e Credence non può che trovarsi a ripensare a quei cioccolatini.

Si ricorda esattamente quanto costano, ha memorizzato il prezzo appena li ha visti, e sa di avere accumulato abbastanza risparmi da poterseli permettere.

Non importa se prosciugherà tutti i suoi averi raccolti nel corso di mesi e mesi. Già si immagina lo sguardo sorpreso di Mr Graves mentre riceve il regalo, riesce a vedere le sue labbra chiudersi attorno a un cioccolatino a forma di cuore e attorno allo stesso cuore di Credence di conseguenza, e questo basta per convincerlo che non sarebbero soldi sprecati. Anzi, si sente fremere all’idea di poterli spendere per lui.

Appena è sicuro di essere solo, recupera tutte le monete che ha, se le nasconde dividendole per tutte le tasche della giacca e dei pantaloni così che nessuno possa notare che ha qualcosa addosso, e si dirige verso la pasticceria, senza guardarsi attorno, a passo sicuro, per una volta.

Le mani gli tremano mentre indica la scatola e paga.

Si stringe il sacchetto di carta con il suo tesoro contro il petto e quasi corre per raggiungere l’appartamento di Mr Graves.

Non sa nemmeno se lo troverà in casa, per quanto ne sa potrebbe dover aspettare che esca dal lavoro, ma non importa.

È troppo agitato per la situazione, tanto che sta quasi rimpiangendo di aver comprato i cioccolatini. Insomma, cosa farà se a Mr Graves non piaceranno? Peggio, cosa farà se Mr Graves si sentirà _offeso_?

Pensieri poco piacevoli lo seguono per tutto il lungo tragitto fino a che si trova faccia a faccia con la sua porta di casa, e si rende conto di essere senza fiato. Le gambe gli fanno male, perché ha camminato troppo e troppo in fretta, deve essere passata almeno un’ora da quando ha lasciato la pasticceria. Prega che il cioccolato non si sia sciolto.

Prende un respiro profondo e cerca di calmarsi, richiamando alla mente la prima volta che è stato qui. Mr Graves l’aveva tenuto saldamente con al suo fianco e li aveva smaterializzati non appena aveva notato il suo sguardo terrorizzato. Una volta dentro casa, Credence si era morso le labbra per non fare rumore mentre singhiozzava di dolore, la pelle dietro le sue cosce che sembrava in fiamme dopo i colpi subìti. Mr Graves l’aveva curato, accarezzato, coccolato e lo aveva rassicurato che piangere andava bene, non aveva motivo di nascondere nulla, non lì, non con lui. Gli aveva preparato una cioccolata calda e Credence era riuscito a berne solo metà prima di cadere addormentato con il viso sulla sua spalla, sfinito e finalmente tranquillo.

Il ricordo dolce lo tranquillizza in fretta. Dopo aver preso un altro respiro profondo, bussa alla porta.

Conta i secondi prima che la porta si apra e sono così tanti che è tentato di scappare.

Poi la porta si apre e Mr Graves si illumina in un sorriso appena lo vede.

“Credence!”

“Buongiorno, Mr Graves.” Sorride a sua volta, sentendosi scaldare soltanto dal suo sguardo.

“Entra, vieni.” Si scosta appena per lasciarlo passare, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Subito una mano corre ad accarezzarlo dietro al collo e Credence abbassa il viso per nascondere il rossore che sente salirgli alle guance. Mr Graves lo saluta sempre così, con delle carezze. A volte sul braccio, a volte sul viso, a volte dietro al collo. Questi tocchi lo mettono immediatamente a suo agio e cancellano ogni dubbio o senso di colpa per l’essere andato da lui e averlo potenzialmente disturbato.

Tiene la mano su di lui per qualche altro istante, accarezzandolo lievemente. Il suo sorriso si adombra per un istante, “Non ti aspettavo. Stai bene?”

Credence sente il _“Ti ha fatto del male?”_ gentilmente nascosto e si sorprende, ancora una volta, di quanto Mr Graves sia cauto e attento con lui.

“Sto bene. Non si preoccupi.” Sorride per confermarlo, “La disturbo?”

“No, tutt’altro. Stavo solo sistemando tutto quello che in settimana non riesco a tenere in ordine, ovvero tutta la casa. Anche con la magia ci vuole fin troppo tempo, per i miei gusti.” Ride e fa un gesto sbrigativo, “Niente di urgente. Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?”

“No, la ringrazio. Uhm…” Sa che Mr Graves ha notato la busta che tiene stretto al petto e gli sta lasciando il tempo di spiegare senza mettergli fretta, accompagnandolo in soggiorno. Prende un respiro, “Questo è– è per lei.”

“Per me?” Alza un sopracciglio, ma Credence intravede comunque un sorriso.

“Sì, è…” Con attenzione sfila la scatola dal sacchetto e gliela porge senza riuscire a guardarlo, “È un regalo- una cosa stupida forse, non so neanche se le piacerà, ma ho pensato che poteva-“

"Credence.” Lo interrompe, sorpreso, fissando la scatola di velluto con meraviglia, “Non avresti dovuto, spero tu non abbia fatto dei sacrifici per riuscire ad averlo."

Si morde il labbro prima di poter dire che niente è un sacrificio, se fatto per lui.

“Avevo abbastanza denaro, non è stato un problema. E volevo prenderla. Per lei.” Aggiunge, continuando a fissare più che altro la scatola, e riuscendo solo a dare un’occhiata veloce al suo viso: ha un sorriso così dolce, rilassato e intimo, e Credence sente il bisogno di affondare il viso contro al suo petto. Si trattiene a stento.

Mr Graves sembra rilassasi grazie alle sue parole.

“Beh, sono curioso. Vediamo cosa mi hai regalato, che dici?”

Gli ci vuole poco per disfare il nodo dorato. Credence fissa la punta delle proprie scarpe quando apre la scatola.

Passa un momento interminabile. Prega che Mr Graves non senta il rimbombare sordo del proprio cuore.

"Che cos’è, ragazzo mio?" Domanda, infine.

Si chiede se sia possibile che non abbia mai visto dei cioccolatini prima. È davvero un regalo così strano? Oh dio, non avrebbe dovuto prenderli, lo sapeva.

"Io... Spero le possano piacere." Farfuglia.

“È cioccolato?" Mr Graves sembra davvero non capire. Esamina i cioccolatini da vicino, "Che forme particolari."

"S-sembravano belli." Riesce a dire, imbarazzato come mai, "È cioccolato, con ripieno di crema alle fragole."

"Ah, capisco." Ancora sorpreso, ne prende uno e lo assaggia.

Credence aspetta, sbirciandolo da sotto la frangetta, impaziente, "Com’è?"

"Molto buono." Annuisce, sorridendo. Si avvicina di un passo, "Vuoi provarne uno?"

"Mi piacerebbe, m-ma sono per lei." Deglutisce a fatica, guardandolo leccarsi le labbra.

"Oh, a proposito di questo! Qual è l’occasione speciale?" Sorride lieve, continuando a studiare i cioccolatini, "Non sapevo neppure che li facessero con questa forma."

Si chiede se non lo stia prendendo in giro, o se stia facendo apposta per spingerlo oltre i propri limiti. A volte Mr Graves lo fa, dice che gli fa bene osare, provare cose nuove, imparare a non avere paura: Credence accetta sempre di buon grado, perché sa che se cade, ci sarà sempre la sua mano calda pronta per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

Decide di provare una cosa nuova e buttarsi.

"È s-san Valentino, oggi."

Mr Graves rimane impassibile, semmai sembra leggermente confuso.

"Che cosa sarebbe?"

"Non lo sa?”

Credence vaglia velocemente le opzioni a sua disposizione. Potrebbe mentire, dire che è una festa dove si regalano cioccolatini, tutto finirebbe senza intoppi o ulteriore imbarazzo. È tentato di farlo, ma Mr Graves lo guarda con un’espressione dolce e genuinamente curiosa, in attesa di una risposta, in attesa di ascoltarlo e imparare qualcosa che, per una volta, lui ignora e Credence sa. “Il 14 febbraio si festeggia san Valentino. È una festa pagana, in cui si celebrano l’amore e- gli innamorati.”

Segue un attimo di silenzio. Vorrebbe così tanto essere capace di smaterializzarsi per scomparire.

"Credence-"

"È stato stupido, mi dispiace. Lasci stare, spero solo che il cioccolato le piaccia." Scuote la testa e si volta per andarsene.

"No, Credence, aspetta.” Si sente afferrare sotto al gomito, “Guardami."

Si gira e prova a guardarlo. Mr Graves tiene stretta la scatola, come fosse una cosa preziosa. Lo guarda seriamente, e lo accarezza all’interno del polso con il pollice.

"Non è stato stupido. Volevi mostrarmi... Il tuo affetto?"

Annuisce piano, "E quanto lei sia importante per me."

"Dolce Credence.” Lo fa sempre arrossire quando lo chiama così, “Non è stato per niente stupido. Sei stato tenero. E coraggioso." Fa salire la mano sul suo braccio, stringendolo appena.

"Sono solo dei cioccolatini...” Riprende fiato, sollevato, “Non è niente rispetto a tutto quello che mi ha dato lei."

"Ah, figurati. Io nemmeno ti ho preso nulla per l’occasione. San Valentino, hai detto? Dovrò ricordarmelo. Non avevo idea che esistesse una festa simile, purtroppo.” Fa una pausa, "Altrimenti ti avrei preso qualcosa anche io."

"Davvero?" Esclama immediatamente.

"Certo, Credence. Sai che ti voglio bene."

"Oh. Anche io a lei, Mr Graves." Non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere, anche se teme che non abbia capito il _vero_ significato della festa. Decide di buttarsi, di nuovo.

“A… A san Valentino si fa qualcosa di romantico, di solito.”

“Romantico? Di che tipo?” Alza lo sguardo e Credence potrebbe giurare di vedere l’ombra un sorriso.

“Per esempio… Cene romantiche, oppure ci si regala dei fiori, o si passa la giornata insieme, in mezzo a oggetti a forma di cuore.” Ride appena, “Tutto è a forma di cuore a san Valentino.”

“E a te piacerebbe fare qualcosa di simile?” Incalza. Richiude la scatola e la poggia sul tavolo facendo attenzione.

“Beh, l-le persone sembrano felici quando le fanno.” Cerca di non sembrare colto con le mani nel sacco, “Mi piacerebbe provare.”

Mr Graves si morde il labbro, “Con me?”

“Sì.” Sussurra, e subito aggiunge, “Ma solo se lo volesse anche lei.”

Lo grazia con un momento di silenzio, prima di parlare.

“Credence, queste cose che mi hai detto… Solo le coppie le fanno, non è vero?”

Si sente bruciare la punta delle orecchie e la nuca, dall’imbarazzo. Si sente uno stupido, un illuso. Si fa scudo con un braccio, prendendosi il gomito con la mano opposta e annuisce piano, guardandolo.

“Ragazzo mio,” Mr Graves sorride, dolce e sembra voler cominciare una frase ma si ferma, poi riprova, schiarendosi la voce, e non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi quando dice: “Sai che non siamo una coppia.”

“Gliel’avevo detto che era una cosa stupida.” Sbotta immediatamente, sorprendendosi di come sputa ogni parola. Si mette una mano davanti alla bocca, per zittirsi, e ci riprova, “Mi scusi. So che non siamo una coppia. Lo so.”

L’ultima cosa che si aspetta in un momento simile, dopo essersi messo in ridicolo di fronte a lui, è una carezza sul viso.

Mr Graves lo sorprende sempre.

“Credence, sono molto più vecchio di te. Troppo vecchio per te. Mi sentirei come se ne approfittassi.” Sussurra dolcemente, scusandosi con un sorriso triste.

Credence non riesce a capirlo, in questi casi. Si sarebbe aspettato che Mr Graves gli urlasse contro, si arrabbiasse, si sentisse insultato per quello che Credence si era permesso di insinuare, ma no, lui lo accarezza, gli sussurra parole di conforto e lo aiuta a stare bene. Ogni volta.

Credence non capisce.

“Non se ne approfitterebbe.” Dice con voce sicura, fin troppo, suona quasi duro, “Mr Graves, se avesse voluto farlo, l’avrebbe già fatto. Mi creda, lo so.”

Un’altra carezza, sul suo viso, che si trasforma in un abbraccio.

“Sei così dolce che a volte dimentico quanto hai visto e vissuto.”

Mr Graves lo abbraccia come fa quasi sempre: una mano sulla sua nuca, l’altra attorno a lui, entrambe che lo tengono vicino, assicurandogli che può toccarlo, che va bene, che è lui a chiederlo.

Credence chiude gli occhi e si lascia stringere.

Mr Graves rompe il silenzio dopo qualche momento, sospirando, “Non so nemmeno come si fa a mantenere una relazione.”

“Non ha mai avuto una- un partner?”

“Ne ho avuti. Quello che voglio dire è che non so come potrei essere un buon partner per te, perché-“ Si interrompe, come rendendosi conto che ha detto qualcosa che non doveva, “Non importa.”

Credence riesce quasi a sentire i propri pensieri scontrarsi l’uno con l’altro e fare troppo rumore. Si scosta dall’abbraccio per poterlo guardare, “Neanche io lo so, non so nemmeno com’è avere una relazione o cos’è una relazione, se è per questo. Quello che so è che mi piace passare del tempo con lei e-e che mi sento bene quando sono con lei.”

Le sue mani di nuovo sul viso, questa volta entrambe, e Credence è costretto a mantenere il suo sguardo.

Si sente spaesato: Mr Graves sembra così agitato, pronto a dire qualcosa in ogni momento, ma rinunciandoci all’ultimo perché troppo confuso, lui solitamente così posato e pacato.

“Piace anche a me stare con te, non sai quanto.”

Credence sorride, nonostante si senta fremere come mai prima. Prova a distrarsi giocherellando con il bordo della manica dell’altro. Fa passare il dito sui bottoni lucidi della camicia, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, “È una cosa buona, no? Ci piace la stessa cosa.”

“Sì, è un’ottima cosa.” Sorride lui, e poi a voce più bassa, come se stesse facendo attenzione a non spaventarlo, “Magari possiamo imparare insieme cos’altro piace a entrambi.”

Annuisce subito, il cuore che rischia di saltargli in gola, e vede il proprio sorriso enorme riflesso in quello dell’altro, “Sarebbe bello.”

Di colpo Mr Graves sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa di molto importante. Prende una mano tra le sue, e la tiene con delicatezza, “Voglio che tu sappia che non farò niente che possa darti fastidio o che possa farti sentire a disagio.”

“Lo so. Non lo farebbe mai.”

“Non dovresti fidarti così tanto.” Scuote la testa, con un sorriso divertito.

“Di lei mi fido. Mi ha sempre dimostrato che è una brava persona. Non ho nessun motivo per dubitarne.”

“Ti ringrazio, ragazzo mio.” Sorride, “Mi spaventa solo il fatto che hai una fiducia così cieca in me. Temo che non mi fermeresti se facessi qualcosa che non ti piace.”

Credence sposta il peso da un piede all’altro e gli stringe le mani, “Le prometto che le dirò se qualcosa non va, Mr Graves.”

“Bene.” Annuisce, e un attimo dopo un sorriso furbo compare sul suo viso, “E mi dirai anche le cose che vuoi, quelle che desideri?”

“Oh-uh…” Risponde, sentendosi eloquente quanto un vegetale, con il suo sguardo divertito addosso, pronto a spingerlo oltre, ci potrebbe giurare, “Questo è più difficile, Mr Graves.”

“Assolutamente.” Ride, divertito e i suoi occhi sono così luminosi.

Credence non può che lasciarsi trasportare dal suo umore rilassato, soprattutto dopo la preoccupazione di poco prima, e- di colpo gli sovviene che Mr Graves potrebbe star _flirtando_ con lui. Per lo meno questo è quello a cui lo fanno pensare il comportamento e quello che gli ha detto fin’ora. Non gli è mai successo prima, quindi è un po’ difficile esserne sicuro, ma ha osservato altre persone farlo, coppie avvolte una nelle braccia dell’altro sulle panchine ai bordi della strada, che si scambiavano complimenti celati dietro battutine, o persone che si erano appena conosciute, dove l’uomo faceva mille complimenti alla donna e tentava in tutti i modi di farla sorridere.

Credence si sente avvampare, realizzando che Mr Graves cerca sempre di farlo ridere.

“Dovremmo fare un gioco, allora.” Interrompe i suoi pensieri.

“Un gioco?” Cerca di capire dalla sua espressione se accettare sarebbe pericoloso, “Che tipo di gioco?”

“Molto semplice.” Sorride, “Comincia con ‘io voglio…’: per ogni cosa che tu vuoi, te ne dirò una che voglio io, così saremo sempre pari. Che ne pensi?”

Forse sta per entrare volontariamente nella tana del predatore, ma non potrebbe desiderare altro.

“Sì, posso farcela. Sarà più facile dirle cosa voglio, così.”

“Benissimo.” Sembra orgoglioso, nonostante ancora non abbiano iniziato. Fa cenno verso il divano, “Vieni, sediamoci. Comincia tu.”

“A-adesso?” Credece quasi inciampa nei propri piedi mentre si siede, “V-va bene. Uhm, io vorrei…” Le immagini di tutte le cose che  _vorrebbe_ gli si parano davanti e subito sente le guance scottare. Cerca di scremare i pensieri fino a trovarne uno che non coinvolga la nudità di nessuno di loro due, e prova, “M-mi piace quando lei mi abbraccia. Mi fa sentire al sicuro.”

“Quindi vuoi che io ti abbracci più spesso.” Conclude e annuisce.

Prende di nuovo una mano tra le sue, accarezzandolo sul polso. Credence sa di non avere delle mani piccole: è alto e tutto il suo corpo è proporzionato alla sua altezza, ma le mani forti e sicure di Mr Graves lo fanno sempre sentire molto più piccolo e minuto di quello che è. Lo adora, lo fa sentire caldo, soffice, piccolo.

“Io voglio- voglio stringerti la mano quando sei spaventato.” Sussurra Mr Graves.

“Mi fa sentire subito meglio, quando lo fa.” Abbassa lo sguardo, sorridendo. Sente qualcosa gonfiarsi nel petto all’idea che Mr Graves desideri davvero fare qualcosa per lui. Credence pensa a cosa dire ed è facile questa volta. “Io voglio… Vederla più spesso. So che non è una situazione facile o ideale, e lei è molto occupato con il suo lavoro e io con la mia- vita.” Finisce, per evitare di dire qualcosa di meno piacevole, “Ma questo è quello che voglio. Che vorrei.”

Mr Graves annuisce.

“Lo voglio anche io, credimi. A questo proposito: io voglio che tu possa fermarti qui per la notte, qualche volta. Farei in modo di renderlo possibile, userei la magia così che nessuno si accorgerebbe della tua assenza.” Si ferma, ma subito aggiunge, “Soltanto dormire, e non dovremmo nemmeno essere nella stessa stanza, se non ti sentissi a tuo agio.”

Credence arrossisce e si lascia cullare dall’immagine. Sarebbe un sogno.

“Mi piacerebbe molto, Mr Graves.” Sussurra.

Lui si sporge appena, con un altro di quegli enormi sorrisi sul viso, e Credence non riesce a non dire quello a cui pensa da troppo tempo.

“Io voglio- quando faccio qualcosa di giusto, voglio che me lo dica, che mi dica che sono stato bravo, che ho fatto bene.” Si sente arrossire, “È strano?”

Mr Graves lo fissa per un momento, irriggidendosi appena. Si schiarisce la voce e accavalla le gambe. Credence potrebbe giurare di scorgere un lieve rossore sul suo viso.

“Ah, no, ragazzo mio. È completamente normale.”

“Potrebbe farlo, allora?”

“Certo, Credence. Assolutamente.” Lo accarezza dietro al collo, guardandolo per un lungo attimo, “Grazie per avermelo detto. Sei stato bravo.”

Fa un suono d’assenso che somiglia più a un _gemito_ , non riuscendo a proferir parola.

È da tempo che pensava a come chiedergli una cosa del genere. All’inizio era convinto di desiderare dei semplici complimenti, perché erano una cosa nuova, nessuno glieli aveva mai fatti prima, e Mr Graves gli ha fatto scoprire quanto possono essere piacevoli, quanto delle belle parole possono farlo sentire bene. Poi ci ha ragionato meglio e ha capito che vuole davvero i complimenti e le parole dolci, ma soltanto quelli di Mr Graves. Vuole sentirsi dire _da lui_ quanto è stato bravo, quanto ha fatto bene qualcosa che lui gli ha chiesto, vuole sentirlo dire che è orgoglioso di lui, che Credence è un bravo ragazzo, che segue tutto quello che lui gli chiede di fare, al meglio. Vuole le sue carezze e i suoi tocchi gentili e il suo sguardo dolce, vuole fargli vedere quanto può essere bravo per lui.

Si tocca le guance calde e spera che Mr Graves non riesca a leggere i suoi pensieri.

“È il suo turno, Mr Graves.”

Si sporge sul bordo del divano, sentendosi teso ed euforico. Non riesce a rilassarsi contro lo schienale, tiene le mani in grembo, unite, tentando di non lasciarle tremare, e aspetta la risposta.

“Ci sto pensando, sì…” Mr Graves sembra in difficoltà, quasi i pensieri fossero troppo confusi per essere espressi a parole. Credence si sente invadere da un senso di potere completamente nuovo all’idea che potrebbe essere lui il motivo di quel disorientamento.

“Io voglio…” Mr Graves lo guarda attentamente, dalla testa ai piedi, “Voglio comprarti dei vestiti nuovi. Più comodi, più morbidi, che siano della tua taglia. Nei quali ti senta meglio.”

Credence si tocca il colletto della camicia, sovrappensiero, “Davvero?”

Annuisce, “Se me lo lasciassi fare.”

“Certo, sì.” Sussurra, emozionato. Freme alla sola idea, “Metterei qualsiasi cosa volesse.”

Mr Graves sgrana appena gli occhi e lo guarda ancora per un lungo momento. Credence si sente scottare, ma non si sposterebbe per niente al mondo. Anzi, si ritrova a sussurrare: “Voglio renderla felice.”

“Credence, già lo fai, credimi.”

“Davvero?” Si sporge appena. Vuole che capisca che ormai vive per farlo sorridere, “Voglio essere il meglio possibile, per lei.”

“Lo sei già, mio caro ragazzo.” Lo accarezza sul dorso della mano, “Non potresti essere meglio di così.”

Credence perde un battito e deve tenere entrambe le mani attorno alla sua per evitare di stringergliele addosso e nascondersi contro al suo petto.

“Adesso barerò, perché non è il mio turno. Io voglio abbracciarla.” E lo vuole così tanto che se Mr Graves gli chiedesse di inginocchiarsi e pregarlo, lo farebbe e ne sarebbe grato.

“Vieni qui.” Sorride con affetto e apre subito le braccia per accoglierlo.

Credence si avvicina quel tanto che manca ancora a dividerli e lo abbraccia chiudendo gli occhi, con il viso nel suo collo, assaporando il suo buon profumo. Il respiro gli si blocca per un momento come succede sempre quando gli è vicino. 

Rimangono così per qualche momento, in silenzio, con Credence che si rilassa contro di lui, e Mr Graves che lo accarezza lentamente sulla schiena.

“Hai detto che ci sono cuori ovunque a san Valentino, giusto?” Sussurra dopo un po’.

Credence si scosta appena, rimanendogli vicino, e annuisce.

Mr Graves sorride e apre una mano con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. Ne compare un cuore rosa pastello che sembra fatto di fumo e scintille, e fluttua nell’aria.

Credence lo fissa ad occhi spalancati. Ancora non si è abituato alla magia e alla facilità con cui Mr Graves gli mostra ogni volta un incantesimo diverso, anche solo per farlo divertire.

“Wow.” Allunga una mano per toccarlo. Il cuore non ha nessuna consistenza al tatto e sente solo un po’ di solletico quando lo attraversa con un dito. Ride, ancora con il viso contro la spalla di Mr Graves.

Mesi fa non gli sarebbe mai stato così vicino, nonostante lo desiderasse già. Avrebbe pensato di infastidirlo, di essere un peso. Con il passare del tempo, Mr Graves gli ha fatto capire che può essere sé stesso con lui, che può chiedergli quello che vuole e che non c’è niente di male in questo, anzi: _“Poterti avere con me è un piacere, credimi, Credence.”_

Era un’idea così surreale all’inizio, che era convinto si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. Poi l’aveva conosciuto meglio e aveva scoperto che è un uomo sincero, che non gli mentirebbe mai; che è generoso come nessun altro e che rendere felice Credence lo fa sorridere a sua volta.

Lo sente ridere sopra di sé ed è un suono così bello, non aveva mai sentito la sua risata così genuina, spensierata e _vicina_. Senza pensarci, si sporge e lo bacia sul mento.

Lo sente bloccarsi e anche il cuore fluttuante si dissolve nell’aria.

“Ho sbagliato?” Prova a sussurrare, con il coraggio di un momento fa già scomparso.

“Credence.” Sussurra, suonando provato, “Non hai idea dell’effetto che mi fai.”

“Forse può spiegarmelo?” Si scosta per poterlo guardare, “Per favore.”

Mr Graves prende un respiro tremante.

“Ci sono tante cose che potrei dirti. Ad esempio che il mio cuore batte fin troppo forte quando ci sei tu.”

“Il mio fa lo stesso.” Annuisce, “Più le sono vicino, più batte forte.”

“Sei così dolce.” Sussurra, sfiorandogli il viso con il dorso della mano, “E mi fai pensare a cose che non faccio da anni.”

Mr Graves gli dice sempre che fa bene spingersi un po’ oltre i propri limiti, sempre un poco di più ogni volta, e che ci si sente soddisfatti dopo il primo momento di paura.

Decide di provarci.

“Sono le stesse cose che io non ho mai fatto?” La voce gli trema appena, ma si sforza di mantenere il suo sguardo. _Deve_ fargli capire quanto tiene a tutto questo.

Annuisce piano.

Credence questa volta non si limita a spingersi un po’, ma fa un salto nel vuoto.

“Giochiamo ancora per un turno.” Dice e si morde il labbro inferiore, perché sa quanto questo lo distrae. Abbassa la voce, “Cosa vuole da me, Mr Graves?”

 

*

 

Percival non crede nell’Inferno dei no-maj, ma comincia a temere che l’immensa quantità di pensieri poco casti che ha riguardo Credence lo faranno finire in ogni tipo di aldilà infernale dedicata a quelli come lui.

È un uomo responsabile, non ha mai avuto problemi a ragionare con la propria testa invece che con qualche altra parte del corpo, ma Credence rende tutto difficile, con le sue labbra gonfie e perennemente dischiuse, invitanti, con il suo sguardo supplicante e le sue guance adorabilmente arrossate.

Percival vorrebbe stenderlo sul divano e _divorarlo_.

Così, quando Credence alza il suo adorabile visino verso di lui e sussurra: “Giochiamo ancora per un turno.” Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, distraendolo da ogni buon proposito che si era dato, e chiede, “Cosa vuole da me, Mr Graves?”, ecco, Percival non ha scampo.

È come se Credence sapesse leggerlo nel pensiero e vedesse esattamente i suoi punti deboli, le cose che lo fanno impazzire, e schiacciasse esattamente quei pulsanti.

Deve mordersi la lingua per evitare di dirgli qualcosa come: _“Voglio che tu ti sieda in braccio a me, voglio svestirti completamente, voglio sentirti gemere attorno al mio nome, voglio toccarti e sporcarti, rovinando il tuo viso perfetto per un momento. Voglio baciarti, lasciarti senza fiato e insegnarti come si fa a stare con un uomo e voglio farti_ sentire _un uomo. Voglio poterti fare quello che mi pare in quel momento, voglio tenerti fermo nel mio letto e dartelo mentre mi preghi di averne di più, voglio-“_

“Mr Graves?” Il suo monologo interiore viene interrotto dall’oggetto delle sue fantasie, che lo guarda come se Percival avesse tutte le risposte ai quesiti dell’universo, “Mi sta fissando.”

Si stringe il ponte del naso tra due dita, cercando di smettere di pensare a Credence e a come sarebbero le sue lunghe gambe sinuose strette attorno ai suoi fianchi mentre-

“Ho bisogno di un drink.” Scatta in piedi, quasi correndo a recuperare uno dei suoi preziosi alcolici. Opta per uno scotch, sperando che il veleno dei no-maj lo stordisca abbastanza in fretta da spegnergli il cervello. Se ne versa una quantità generosa e prende un sorso.

“Che cos’è?”

Credence è ancora seduto composto sul divano, che lo guarda da sopra la spalla.

“Scotch.” Si schiarisce la voce dopo averne buttato giù un altro sorso.

“Oh.” Il ragazzo sembra affascinato, “Posso assaggiarne un po’?”

Ci pensa, “Solo un sorso, d’accordo? È molto forte e non penso ti piacerà particolarmente, visto che preferisci i sapori dolci.” Sorride affettuosamente. Anche se una parte di lui vorrebbe scopare Credence fino a farlo urlare e fargli perdere i sensi, rimane il fatto che è _terribilmente_ innamorato di lui e vorrebbe anche poter passare le sue giornate ad accarezzargli i capelli, a fargli assaggiare tutti i dolci di questo mondo, e a fare stupidi incantesimi per vederlo sorridere affascinato.

Sospira e gli porge il bicchiere.

Credence lo assaggia e, come si aspettava, fa una faccia stranita e subito tossisce. Percival cerca di non soffermarsi troppo sul suo viso mentre riprende fiato, e non sta pensando a come Credence avrebbe un’espressione simile con la sua erezione tra le labbra, con gli occhi lucidi di piacere e le guance arrossate per lo sforzo di compiacerlo e tenerlo tutto in bocca.

Chiude gli occhi un momento e si schiarisce la voce, “Che ne pensi?”

“È strano… Come fa a berlo così facilmente? Brucia.” Guarda male il bicchiere e Percival deve sforzarsi per non abbracciarlo e soffocarlo di baci.

“È un sapore difficile, all’inizio. Ci si abitua con il tempo e si arriva ad apprezzarlo.”

“Uhm.” Non suona convinto, ma prova a prenderne un altro sorso. Questa volta non tossisce, con grande dispiacere di Percival, che a questo punto è consapevole di essere una persona orribile. Recupera comunque il bicchiere, prima che sia troppo tardi.

Si gusta il drink, mentre Credence tormenta il lembo della propria giacca sgualcita. Quando smette, fa un sorriso timido.

“Sto ancora aspettando una risposta alla mia domanda.” Lo guarda mordendosi appena il labbro.

Sperava se ne fosse dimenticato, ma no, ovviamente no, Credence è sempre attento. Sa che non può fare nemmeno un passo falso con lui, e la cosa dovrebbe spaventarlo, invece di dargli una scossa di eccitazione.

“Cosa voglio da te, giusto?” Finge di essersene dimenticato. Si sposta, fermandosi davanti al divano, in piedi di fronte a lui, ancora seduto.

Credence annuisce, in silenzio e attende.

“Voglio,” Le parole escono prima che possa fermarle, “Baciarti, Credence.” Gioca con il bicchiere, facendo roteare il liquido ambrato, “Voglio toccarti e voglio farmi toccare da te,” Prende un altro sorso di scotch, “Voglio stringerti.”

Credence sembra non riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Si sporge sul bordo del divano, stando perfettamente diritto, con la schiena dritta, le mani strette in grembo, e il viso rivolto verso l’alto per poterlo guardare, “La prego.” Sussurra, allungando una mano verso di lui, ma senza permettersi di toccarlo, “Che altro, Mr Graves?”

Percival è consapevole di starlo fissando con un’espressione instupidita e incredula. Si passa una mano nei capelli e un paio di ciuffi sfuggono alla pettinatura elegante. Probabilmente è una scelta stupida: butta giù quello che rimane dello scotch, lascia che il bicchiere vuoto leviti fino al tavolo e, senza spostarsi, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso da Credence, procede ad aprirsi i pantaloni.

Due possono prendere parte a questo gioco e Percival inizia adesso a giocare davvero.

Credence sgrana gli occhi e non riesce a spostare lo sguardo dalle sue mani, come ipnotizzato. Socchiude le labbra e porta una mano sul suo fianco, questa volta toccandolo, aggrappandosi alla stoffa morbida dei pantaloni con una disperazione che Percival gusta con piacere.

Si abbassa i pantaloni assieme all’intimo, quel tanto che basta per tirarsi fuori e prendersi in mano.

Sente il viso scottare per l’alcool che ha bevuto e perché la piccola parte ancora razionale di sé gli sta urlando “ _Cosa diavolo stai facendo?_ ” ma è talmente insignificante che la ignora non appena vede Credence deglutire e leccarsi le labbra.

Il ragazzo si sporge verso di lui, poi, educato come sempre, si ferma, e in un soffio chiede: “Posso,” senza intonazione, non esce come una domanda, “La prego, posso.”

“Succhiarlo? Sì, Credence. Hai il mio permesso.”

Credence cade immediatamente in ginocchio a terra. Affonda il viso contro di lui, ad occhi chiusi, con le labbra dischiuse e la punta della lingua che lo stuzzica ovunque, mentre lo bacia a bocca aperta, come non avesse aspettato altro da _mesi_.

Percival tiene una mano stretta in un pugno e sente le unghie entrargli nella carne. L’altra la porta tra i capelli della meraviglia inginocchiata di fronte a lui, accarezzandolo.

Credence geme quando lo sente sulle labbra, prova a leccarlo con la punta della lingua tesa e Percival fa un suono che non riconosce. Prende meglio i suoi capelli e lo tira appena, facendogli girare il viso come vuole, e Credence geme di nuovo, con le labbra sul lato della sua lunghezza.

“Credence.”

Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo ed è delizioso così, con le labbra rosse, gli occhi lucidi, aggrappato ai suoi fianchi. Si sposta per prendere la punta tra le labbra e Percival lo premia accarezzandolo sulla nuca.

“Bravo, sì. Bravo ragazzo.” Sussurra con voce roca. Scosse violente di piacere lo attraversano da parte a parte e quasi fatica a stare in piedi.

Credence è entusiasta e continua a spostarsi per provare cose nuove. Lo lecca su tutta la lunghezza, più e più volte, scende addirittura più in basso, e lo riempie di baci bagnati tutt’attorno. Sembra non riuscire a fermarsi o rallentare, e Percival sente il suo respiro corto sulla propria pelle bollente.

Credence se lo fa passare tra le labbra, lo sfiora con la punta del naso e lo tiene in mano per aiutarsi a fare tutto quello che vuole.

Quando lo lecca sulla lunghezza, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia nere, Percival geme e lo accarezza sul lato del viso.

“Bravo, così, sì. Perché non provi a prenderlo tutto in bocca?”

“Sì, Mr Graves.” Fa un sorriso estatico e obbedisce.

Percival si lascia scappare un altro suono basso. Credence rimane abbastanza fermo all’inizio, probabilmente aggiustandosi e cercando di capire come muoversi. Percival stringe la mano nei suoi capelli, facendola scivolare dietro al suo collo per accarezzarlo come sa che gli piace.

Il ragazzo prova a muoversi cercando di prenderne via via sempre di più e Percival deve chiudere gli occhi un istante. Gli manca la tecnica certo, e un paio di volte Credence si deve spostare perché si spinge troppo e finisce per tossire, con le lacrime agli occhi, e l’interruzione dovrebbe infastidire Percival, ma non fa altro che eccitarlo di più. Vederlo così, vederlo soffocare sulla propria erezione, perché troppo entusiasta di quello che sta facendo- lo manda fuori di testa. Continua a ripetergli “Bravo ragazzo, meraviglioso, sì,” e “Perfetto così, sei perfetto, è quello che volevo,” e ogni volta Credence geme attorno a lui e aumenta il ritmo delle carezze.

Percival si deve tenere con l’altra mano sulla sua spalla quando prova a succhiarlo, e teme di venire in quello stesso istante.

“Dio, Credence.”

Il ragazzo geme in risposta, ripete il movimento e quello basta per farlo venire davvero.

“C-Credence, _ah_ -” Si sposta appena in tempo e finisce per sporcargli il viso, ed è la cosa più bella e oscena che abbia mai visto: Credence con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte come se lo avesse ancora in bocca, il mento bagnato di saliva. E il resto del viso sporco del seme di Percival.

“Sei-“ Cerca di riprendere fiato un minimo, ma Credence muove un’ultima volta la mano attorno a lui e il suo pene ha un ultimo spasmo entusiasta, e il seme finisce sulle sue labbra, “Ah-Meraviglioso.”

Sorride, senza fiato, ad occhi chiusi, con un’espressione beata.

Percival potrebbe pulirlo con un tocco della propria magia in meno di un secondo, ma decide di godersi la vista ancora un po’. Lo accarezza con il pollice sulle labbra sporche, spingendo il dito e il proprio seme tra le sue labbra. Credence lo succhia immediatamente e Percival vorrebbe rifare tutto da capo.

“Ti piace?”

Credence annuisce, ancora con la bocca occupata.

“Sei incredibile.” Sussurra, prima di pulirgli il viso con un incantesimo. Credence apre gli occhi sorpreso e si accarezza una guancia.

Percival sorride e si risistema nei pantaloni, meglio che riesce mentre la sua attenzione è tutta concentrata sul ragazzo ai suoi piedi.

“Vieni qui.” Lo aiuta ad alzarsi e appena è in piedi porta una mano tra le sue gambe, ma lo trova bagnato. Credence fa un gemito e nasconde immediatamente il viso contro di lui.

“M-mi scusi.”

“Sei-“

“Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a...” Spinge il naso contro il suo collo, come per nascondersi di più, per stargli ancora più vicino.

“Shh, non devi scusarti.” Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo riempie di baci, fino a sentirlo ridere, “Non scusarti mai per una cosa del genere. Significa che ti è piaciuto- a dire la verità è abbastanza impressionante. E eccitante.”

Credence arrossisce d’imbarazzo. E pensare che fino a un attimo prima non sembrava minimamente imbarazzato dall’avere Percival in bocca, e ora basta così poco. È una meraviglia.

“Ti va se ti aiuto a pulirti?” Sussurra.

“Sì, per favore.” Annuisce, con gli occhi lucidi.

Percival sorride a vederlo così. Sembra tornato l’innocente ragazzo di chiesa che ha conosciuto mesi fa. Se non fosse per quel sorrisetto furbo, e i capelli spettinati potrebbe quasi crederci.

“Vieni.”

Lo prende per mano e lo porta in bagno. Bagna un asciugamano sotto l’acqua tiepida, facendo attenzione che non sia né troppo calda, né troppo fredda. Poi si inginocchia di fronte a lui.

“M-Mr Graves.” Esclama spalancando gli occhi, e Percival ride accarezzandolo su un fianco.

“Shh, voglio solo pulirti. Va bene?”

Credence annuisce, ancora con un’espressione sconvolta.

Percival gli apre i pantaloni e gli fa togliere quelli e l’intimo, entrambi bagnati. Fa del suo meglio per non accarezzarlo ovunque appena lo vede nudo, ma è difficile, così difficile che non si rende conto di stare pendendo verso di lui, fin quando sente la sua voce richiamarlo, “Mr Graves.”

Ormai è troppo vicino, così opta per lasciargli un bacio sull’osso sporgente del bacino. Riesce a sentirlo trattenere il respiro.

Si scosta e si ripromette di non alzare lo sguardo, perché se Credence avesse un’espressione anche solo un minimo invitante, sa che niente lo fermerebbe dal prenderlo in bocca e succhiarlo fino a sentirlo duro sulla lingua.

“Perdonami. Sei una distrazione invitante.” Ride e lo accarezza sul fianco per rassicurarlo.

Inizia a pulirlo delicatamente con l’asciugamano umido, partendo dall’interno coscia, salendo a tamponarlo sull’inguine, e se si sofferma troppo ad accarezzarlo è solo perché adora sentirlo sotto le proprie mani.

“Non doveva.” Lo sente sussurrare.

“Vuoi che smetta?” Si ferma immediatamente.

“No, è… bello.” Vorrebbe alzare lo sguardo e ammirare quel viso bellissimo, “Intendevo dire che non doveva farlo lei, avrei potuto farlo io- Non voglio darle fastidio.”

“Non pensarlo, non è così.” Lo rassicura subito, lasciando l’asciugamano a terra e accarezzandolo con entrambe le mani sulle cosce tornite. I muscoli si tendono sotto le sue mani e Percival riesce a vedere come il suo pene risponde alle carezze. Deglutisce a fatica, “Credence, mi piace toccarti. Vorrei poterti toccare sempre e dappertutto. Questo è stato più un piacere per me, piuttosto che un disturbo.”

“Oh.” Sente e dopo un attimo, una mano è tra i suoi capelli, ad accarezzarlo lentamente, “Mr Graves?”

Questa volta Percival alza lo sguardo, “Sì?”

Non c’è traccia di timore quando chiede: “Possiamo andare a letto?”

 

Percival lo porta a letto ed è solo il primo dei suoi desideri che intende esudire.

Lo fa stendere al centro, sopra le coperte morbide.

Lo spoglia completamente e si prende il suo tempo. Scopre che quando non ha la bocca occupata, Credence geme parecchio e in modo delizioso, e che ripete il suo nome come una preghiera mentre viene nella sua bocca.

Percival lo pulisce a suon di baci e sale a baciarlo sulla fronte sudata.

“Ah… I-io…”

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere per il gemito distrutto di Credence, e Percival, vedendolo così, nudo, caldo, rilassato, nel proprio letto, felice, sorridente, gli chiede: “Posso baciarti”, nello stesso momento in cui Credence riesce a dire, “La prego, mi baci.”

Percival lo raccoglie tra le braccia e continua a baciarlo fin quando sente che si sta per addormentare.

“Credence?” Sussurra.

“Mh?”

Lo accarezza sulla guancia, “Buon san Valentino.”

Sorride ad occhi chiusi, “Buon san Valentino, Mr Graves.”


End file.
